leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Seadra (Pokémon)
|} Seadra (Japanese: シードラ Seadra) is a introduced in Generation I. It evolves from starting at level 32 and evolves into when traded holding a Dragon Scale. Biology Seadra is a blue, -like Pokémon. It has a long snout and a two fin-like ridges curving over either side of its head. Its belly is covered with rough, cream-colored scales. Seadra's lower pectoral fins have sharp, pointed, cream-colored tips that exude venom. It also has a large, coiled tail. Seadra can swim in any direction while facing forward by rapidly flapping its fins and tail. It catches its prey by spinning its body to create large whirlpools. When its prey is exhausted, Seadra swallows it whole using its long snout. Seadra's venom is toxic enough to induce fainting in humans, but is prized among practitioners of traditional medicine. Seadra makes its nest by either wriggling between or anchoring itself to branches of coral under the . After a female Seadra gives birth, the male Seadra will take care of the young. It is markedly vicious, and will mercilessly attack those who venture near its nest. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Seadra debuted in Mewtwo Strikes Back, under the ownership of Fergus. It was one of the Pokémon that were captured and cloned by . The Seadra clone reappeared in Mewtwo Returns. Seadra made its main series debut in Round One - Begin!, under the ownership of Mandi. He used it while facing in his first in the Indigo Plateau Conference. Seadra battled and was defeated. It reappeared in a flashback in the following episode. Cissy used a Seadra while Ash was participating in her target test in Fit to be Tide. It had a notably sensitive personality. It competed against , but the match was declared a tie. Seadra reappeared in a flashback in A Way Off Day Off. A Seadra appeared in The Great Eight Fate!, under the ownership of Juan. It was one of his Pokémon used in the Sootopolis City Water Exhibit. It and Juan's other Pokémon were captured by , but they all worked together to escape. Minor appearances A Seadra appeared in Pikachu's Vacation as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Theme Park. A Seadra appeared in The Power of One. A Trainer used a Seadra in Hook, Line, and Stinker to aid him in the annual Catching Competition. A Seadra appeared in Snorlax Snowman. Three Seadra appeared in The Joy of Water Pokémon. Two were living in Lake Lucid, while the other one was receiving special treatment in a salt bath tank in the Pokémon Center located near the lake. A Seadra was seen in a Pokémon Center in The Legend of Thunder!. A Seadra was used by a competitor in the Tour de Alto Mare in Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias. A Seadra appeared in The Relicanth Really Can. Multiple Seadra appeared in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures begin!. A Seadra appeared in I Choose You!. Two Seadra appeared in Alola, Kanto!, where they were among the Pokémon seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory. Another Seadra appeared during a fantasy that had on the Pokémon she hoped to see in Kanto. Pokédex entries . Seadra has a violent temperament, and the quills that cover its body can render its victim unconscious.}} |} |} In Pokémon Origins ]] A Seadra appeared in File 3: Giovanni, under the ownership of a . In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Sea Sea Seadra, A Seadra first appeared attacking Bill as he made his way through Viridian Forest. He managed to suck him into a , but he was caught by with the help of Pika. She released him after she healed him. had a Seadra as a part of his team which she evolved from Horsea sometime after The Legend where she was given back to him by , although she was not shown at the time. During the events Ampharos Amore, Silver secretly sends Seadra to via trade for his Poliwhirl, triggering Seadra's evolution into , upon which she was finally shown attacking in a battle between the two trainers during Tyranitar War. In Debonaire Dragonair, one of Clair's disciples, named Ryu, used a Seadra in a training battle against Clair. It was defeated by Clair's Dragonair. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} . It became a hot topic.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations and Cerulean Cave (Super Rod)}} and Cerulean Cave (Super Rod)}} and Cerulean Cave (Super Rod)}} and (Super Rod)}} |} |} and ing)}} and ing)}} |} |} }} }} , , and , Kindle Road, Treasure Beach, Bond Bridge, Resort Gorgeous, Water Labyrinth, Five Isle Meadow, Memorial Pillar, Green Path, Water Path, Outcast Island, Trainer Tower, Tanoby Ruins, Cinnabar Island, , , Icefall Cave, Pallet Town (Super Rod)}} }} |} |} (Super Rod)}} (Super Rod)}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} and , P2 Laboratory (Fishing in )}} and , P2 Laboratory (Fishing in )}} |} |} , , , , and (Super Rod)}} |} |} }} }} , , and (Sea Skim)}} |} |} In side games |area=Evolve }} |} |} |} |} |t=FFF|area=Evolve }} |area=Endless Level 8, Endless Level 25, Forever Level 57, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Sea of Wailord}} |area=Bright Beach (Normal Mode B & S)}} |area=Canal Ruins}} |} |} |area=Beach: Challenger's Ground, Sunny Seashore}} |area=Vehicle Gallery: Spike Ball Alert!}} |} |} |area=Dragon Hill: Stage 2}} |area=Violeta Palace: Stage 379}} |area=Silver Isles: Windy Sea (All Areas, Entrance Boss)}} |} |} In events |Dragon Week Seadra|English|United States|45|September 29 to October 3, 2003|link=List of PCNY event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Seadra}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up By TM/HM By a prior evolution Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up By TM/HM By |Aurora Beam|Ice|Special|65|100|20}} |Clear Smog|Poison|Special|50|—|15|*}} |Disable|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Dragon Breath|Dragon|Special|60|100|20||''}} |Dragon Rage|Dragon|Special|—|100|10}} |Flail|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Muddy Water|Water|Special|90|85|10||'}} |Octazooka|Water|Special|65|85|10||'}} |Outrage|Dragon|Physical|120|100|10||''}} |Razor Wind|Normal|Special|80|100|10}} |Signal Beam|Bug|Special|75|100|15}} |Splash|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Water Pulse|Water|Special|60|100|20||'}} By tutoring By a prior evolution -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , , }} |} Evolution |no2=117 |name2=Seadra |type1-2=Water |evo2= holding |no3=230 |name3=Kingdra |type1-3=Water |type2-3=Dragon}} Sprites Trivia * Seadra's EV Yield (1 Defense, 1 Sp. Atk) is unique. * Seadra's Gold and HeartGold Pokédex entries likely refer to the real world theory of . * Seadra shares its with , , and its evolutions, , and . They are all known as the Dragon Pokémon. * Seadra is the only Pokémon that may have the ability without being a itself. Origin Seadra is based on a , though its ability to shoot ink resembles that of a . Its category might be a reference to s, seahorses turning into dragons after a century in Japanese mythology, or the Japanese word for seahorse, which translates as "dragon's child". Its large, spiky, poisonous fins may be inspired by the . Name origin Seadra may be a combination of ''seahorse and dragon or (a mythological sea creature). In other languages , and |es=Seadra|esmeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |de=Seemon|demeaning=From and Monster |it=Seadra|itmeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |ko=시드라 Seadra|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_yue=飛刺海馬 Fēichihóimáh|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Flying sting seahorse" |zh_cmn=海刺龍 / 海刺龙 Hǎicìlóng|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Sea sting dragon". May also come from }}. |hi=सीड्रा Seadra|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Сидра Sidra|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links Notes |} Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions Category:Pokémon that evolve through trading Category:Pokémon that evolve through held items Category:Pokémon that evolve by trading with a held item Category:Pokémon that evolve by trading holding Dragon Scale de:Seemon es:Seadra fr:Hypocéan it:Seadra ja:シードラ zh:海刺龙